


Incorrect Parts p.1

by mothkink



Series: Incorrect Parts [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Emotional, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Sex, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans!2b, trans!9s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothkink/pseuds/mothkink
Summary: 2B meets 9S and the two androids quickly find out they're both trans, which makes them want to explore each other's bodies.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: Incorrect Parts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Incorrect Parts p.1

9S opened his eyes slowly.

...  
  
It's a brand new day already. Time to get up and get ready for today's mission. The surrounding area is white. Pure white, as it always has been. Just that, a monochrome, monotone colour. Always light, always feeling like... nothingness. The android tumbles out of his bed, standing up and making his way to the window. He looks outside. The whole universe is out there, but his every mission always has to do something with the Earth. He catches himself wondering what else can be living and happening on those planets. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe that's why no mission is ever assigned outside of Earth. He hears a new mail notification - it's an order to check out the desert again.  
  
'How boring', 9S thought to himself, but decided to just follow what the Commander ordered. Made his way out of his room and sprinted forward. His pod was being updated right now and he had to embark on the journey alone, which made him feel a bit sad. He was so used to having someone with him all the time, that it felt weird not being able to talk to anybody. Not about the mission, not about anything. 'Well, that's just how it is, I guess.'  
  
\--  
  
The desert was a quiet place. Other than androids being in a constant war with machines for years, nothing new or interesting was ever happening there. Today's mission was, as always, to talk to someone, get their life fixed and get a pat on the back for being useful.  
  
'What a pain in the ass.' On his way to kill a bunch of machines hidden in the ruins, for the millionth time. It felt like they never stopped coming and were somehow multiplying. Number Nine slashed through some of them with his sword, hacking the tougher few. They weren't even a challenge though, just same old scraps of metal.  
  
In the midst of a fight though, a mysterious figure appeared before his own blindfolded eyes. She was fast as a cheetah and swift as a fox, wielding her weapon with such grace and skill, that the android couldn't believe. He got a bit overfocused and got a big hit, right in his chest. He cried out, clutching his chest firmly wish his hand as he fell down on the ground.  
  
'...!', the black figure slashed the last enemy before 9S's eyes and got down on her knees, holding him and trying to make him sit up against a nearby ruin wall.

'Y-you... who are you? Why are you helping me?', the android asked worryingly, getting to his sword with the other hand.  
  
'Don't.', he heard a soft female-sounding voice who put their hand on his. The mysterious unit took a visor off and 9S let out a small gasp when he saw a pair of eyes so beautiful, he lost his sense of words again. The glare was so mesmerizing, it was hard to stop looking. But the male model quickly shook off of that whisperery, looking down at the ground now, embarassed. Eyes as blue as the ocean, as clear as today's sky. Just the same way his were.  
  
'...don't move now.', the other android changed her tone fast, as she felt she gained 9S's trust already, moved the boy's hand away and started unbuttoning his jacket like she was in a real rush, though he didn't seem to be bleeding at all.  
  
'Wh- what are you doing?!', 9S panickingly tried to push the other unit away, but moving even a bit hurt and so he just attempted to put his arms crossed on his chest, but the blue-eyed aggressor got a significant amount of strength on her side and easily owerpowered him. As the buttons started to get undone, he felt tears welling up his eyes. They slowly started tumbling down as more of the buttons were undone. He thought he could contain the tears, maybe this time. Maybe this time, this ONE time! As his chest was showing, the teardrops were clearly visible, rolling down his eyelids down to his chest. The girl looked up at him after she understood what had happened.

_Yet another one of those moments again. She just had to do it, didn't she? She just wanted to help though, right? So it should be okay then. She probably hates me right now. Thinks I am a freak. Not even a nature's freak, just a freak that humans created for a lack of spare parts, and probably laziness too. They probably thought to themselves - just let this one be like that, it won't matter, they're just machines, incapable of feeling._

He hated his human creators sometimes, wished to meet them and scream at them. Tell them exactly how horrible he thinks they are and how messed up they must've been to create such a monstrosity. _And now of all possible forms of life on this planet... it must've been HER to see just how disgusting I am._  
  
The male android's chest didn't look male at all. Or it did, but it looked as if he had gynecomastia, a condition where the breast tissue is as large as it was a woman's chest. He looked like a boy from the outside, but after his clothes were shed, he was a big confusion. The other android didn't seem to bat an eye, though. She just stopped whatever she was doing and looked at 9S's reaction. He couldn't hold back tears.  
  
'It's okay', she said. Took her dress off switftly, standing in just her leaotard and leaving her flat chested with a rather bulgy set of genitalia. 'They didn't have any spare parts either', she smiled bitterly. The figure of a woman now was also a big confusion. For what looked like to be a perfectly made female android, the unit wasn't fully female either.  
  
'Y-you... are-', he choked on his tears, but his face suddently lit up.  
  
'Same as you.'

The male unit trembled.  
  
'They want so much gold to repair me... It feels almost impossible to ever give them such an amount. I've been like this since I was manufactured. It's not better down there, either', he bit his lip. It felt like he even forgot about the pain he had with the hit, focused on his emotional suffering instead. It seemed as thought it wasn't a major injury after all.  
  
'Let me help stop the bleeding at least.', she looked at him with such a compassionate gaze. The male nodded, getting bandages wrapped all over his chest, which compressed the breasts greatly, leaving him looking as if he had an actual male body.  
  
'T-thank you, m'am.', he said, finding it easier to look her in the eyes now.  
  
'It's not a problem, but don't call me m'am. It's unnecessary. Name's 2B.', she got up and dressed herself back.  
  
'Understood! 2B it is.', he stood up, dusting the sand off his coat. 'I'm 9S, by the way.'  
  
'Alright, 9S, let's go.'  
  
\--  
  
The light was shining on the whole area in the Resistance Camp, making the place look quite welcoming. And so it was. 2B got some new bandages from the local vendors to change 9S's stained ones.  
  
'9S', 2B called, 'let's go heal your wounds.'  
  
'But where?! I don't want nobody seeing me like that', he panicked.  
  
'There is a bulding with a separate room and a bed nearby. We'll have privacy there. Now, let's go.', she rushed him.  
  
'Okay, okay! I'm coming!'  
  
As they went inside the room, 2B told 9S to sit down on the bed and started unbuttoning his coat. 9S just said nothing, letting the female model do her thing. And as she did that, 9S was feeling a little less strange now, knowing that he's with one of his kind right now, an android that also understands his feelings. It felt... accepting even. It was all so new for him, but knowing that he's not alone gave him hope. Vague hope.  
  
Cold rain started pouring outisde the building. It wasn't raining much, but enough to make the sounds of the droplets falling down very pleasant. 2B changed the male's bandages very gently, as to not hurt him more, but it seemed like he wasn't in pain anymore. She didn't even need to actually put new bandages on, but she could clearly see how happy they made 9S. Looking down at this chest, all flat, was such a good feeling to him.  
  
When she was finished, 2B just looked at 9S. She brushed her gloved finger against his bandaged chest, down to his crotch area. 'Emotions are prohobited, emotions are prohibited', was her mind racing, trying not to get involved to much with the unit she was supposed to kill. But it was useless. She was thinking of how now is probably the only chance she's here alone with him, and before she has to fulfill her duty to the Commander. She was 2E. E for Executioner. Yet... she felt a deep desire to have her way with him. He was the same as her. Having issues with his body. There was no other unit like him. It didn't matter how many 9S models there were beside him. And in that matter, she was unique too. 'Damn it...', she bit her lip and continued on, gently touching 9S through his pants.  
  
The male unit trembled, 2E stopping for a moment, checking in to see if he's okay. Meanwhile, 9S was confused, yet thinking similar thoughts of how he's scared, but also turned on by the fact that anyone would want to have sex with him or even touch him. This made him even want to cry a bit, but also he was so happy in the moment. He gave in easily, letting 2E explore his body however she wanted. He didn't want to be passive the whole scene though, so he touched her face, caressing it gently, the two androids soon kissing in the spur of the moment. The encounter was getting more heated, as they just started touching themselves everywhere sensually, as if to feel every part fully.  
  
The flat chest of 2E, the soft bulge that instantly turned into a fully erect penis, the beautiful blue eyes, as she took her visor off, the pretty face, the- 9S couldn't stop being amazed at how wonderful the female was. It didn't matter to him if she was defective too. At least they were the same.  
  
Now both feeling like deviants, forgetting about their missions and giving into desire, undressing, body on body, 2E entered her finger into 9S's wet pussy and in just a few seconds she could fit two, as he was the very opposite of tight, juices covering the girl's digits. She did it slowly, making sure everything's alright. With the other hand she also rubbed his clit, but it seemed to be too sensitive to the touch.  
  
'F-faster, please, 2B!', 9S cried out, thrusting himself on her fingers. And as she did that, he moaned. A lot. 2B stopped after a longer while and changed her position to a 69, pushing her ass on 9S's face, smothering him.  
  
'Mmmph!', he yelped, but was let to breathe for a while, then he licked the rim of 2E's asshole and entered his tongue inside, trying to get it as deep as he could. 2E moaned too. It felt really pleasurable. She continued fingering him for a while like that, then got up, turned around and looked at 9S's face.  
  
'Please suck it.', she begged with her dick pointing upwards, waiting to be got off. 9S positioned himself before her, sucking her slowly and passionately, though not being able to take the cock even halfway in as it was slightly above the average, which meant too big for him. He sucked on the head, licking around.  
  
'I... I'm close! S-stop!', 2E uttered.  
  
9S stopped, confused.  
  
'Can I... please enter you, 9S?', she asked shakily.  
  
The male unit helped 2E get inside his wet pussy and as she thrusted into him, it felt as if he was melting. The two bodies now becoming one, the two defects together. It was something they never felt before. And it felt special. In all of this ecstasy, 2E put her hands on the android's throat. She almost couldn't stop herself.  
  
'Choke him, choke him now, he's so vulnerable.', she thought. 'Kill him, kill him, kill him.', the thoughts just wouldn't stop. She pressed down on his throat.  
  
9S panted hard, very confused, yet suddenly aroused, and in just a span of seconds, he couldn't breathe. It made him panic, his body trembling and his hands wanting to take away 2B's hands, but then she stopped.  
  
'No, I can't do that', she now thought, 'It hurts thinking about it. No... Emotions are prohobited. No!', she battled herself. So she continued doing the motions, 9S getting turned on, yet fearful, but he accepted death, if it was coming. If 2E was the last being that was the same as him and cared about him even the tiniest bit, it was enough. It'd be a peaceful death.  
  
2E came in him, groaning. And as quickly as she regained her sense of self, she came back to fingering him, not wanting to only have her own pleasure. Even if she had to kill him at one point later, she just wanted to make him feel good in the moment. And she kept doing it for a while, 9S getting all shaky and it felt like we was close. But the moment seemed to take forever. He sighed, and 2E momentarily stopped, asking what's wrong.  
  
'I... am anorgasmic, 2B. It's no use.', he said.

  
'Oh.'

'Yeah... well. It was actually kinda fun!, he smiled brightly at her. 'Oh, yeah, and you know... you could call me Nines.'  
  
She made a half-smile, the best she could do, though feeling pain in her chest, as he was, unsure about the future. '9S is fine.', she replied, changing her expression and tone to her usual collected self.  
  
'But- Yeah, okay.'  
  
'We should get back to our missions. The rain just stopped'.  
  
Both androids got cleaned up and dressed and left the building.  
  
'I, uh, hope to see you soon, 2B!', 9S said cheerfully, as they parted ways.  
  
'...'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Part two coming in a few months, probably... But there will be a part two, I am not finished yet ;) As always, feel free to correct me on any wording or grammar miastakes, as English isn't my first language. Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
